Three's A Crowd
by gluglug
Summary: Complete. Post Girls in Bikinis - Lorelai takes Luke on a date with Jason - wackiness ensues!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season (post "Girls in Bikinis, blah blah)  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Summary: What if Luke had gone into the townhouse to confront Nicole? And what if he brought Lorelai with him?  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
=====================================================  
  
"I guess that's it." Luke sighed, defeated.  
  
"Yeah." They concurred.  
  
"Well, at least I finally got to see your house." Lorelai shrugged, trying to see the bright side of things.  
  
Luke stared up at the townhouse for a moment and had an idea. "Do you want to see it? I mean you came all the way here."  
  
Lorelai noticed a glint in his eye. "Luke, oh, no, you're not thinking of going in there and...."  
  
"Why not? I have a key and I want to show you those bookshelves I made."  
  
"Something tells me we're not going up there to read."  
  
"So do you want to?" He asked. "'Cause I'm going up there with or without you."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Only to prevent you from doing something stupid that'll put you back in the cell with your new boyfriend Bubba. And since I'm out 300 bucks already, I can't really afford to bail you out twice."  
  
Luke headed up the front walk with Lorelai tagging closely behind. He unlocked the door and turned on the light in the foyer. Lorelai looked around at the living room which was tastefully furnished in a minimalist style. It reminded her a little of Jason's. It certainly didn't look at all like Luke's cluttered apartment over the diner.  
  
"Nice place." She commented, feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Lorelai was thirsty. "Um, water would be good."  
  
Luke went into the kitchen and turned on the light. He reached into the pristine white cabinet to retrieve a glass for her, poured the water from a pitcher and handed it to her.  
  
Luke continued the tour. "So that was the kitchen, this is Nicole's home office and those are the infamous bookshelves."  
  
"Sturdy." She commented, almost whispering.  
  
Luke noticed that she was uncharacteristically quiet and he knew why. She was afraid he was a ticking time bomb and was unsure when he would blow. He put a hand on her arm to reassure her that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.  
  
"Well, there's only one room in the place you haven't seen yet."  
  
He turned the doorknob and flicked on the light. "And THIS is our bedroom."  
  
Luke held his breath and looked at the bed. Nicole was asleep and she wasn't alone. She was wearing nightshades so the light hadn't disturbed her, but the man next to her stirred and sat up.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Yeah, my words exactly." Luke said arms folded across his chest. Lorelai barely poked her head in the door, afraid of what was coming.  
  
"Who are you?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm Nicole's husband." Luke announced. "Who are you?"  
  
"Husband?" The man's jaw dropped.  
  
Upon hearing Luke's voice, Nicole stirred and took off her nightshades, thinking this was some kind of nightmare.  
  
"Oh my god, Luke! What are you doing here? And why is Lorelai here?"  
  
"Nicole, I think I'm the one who deserves some answers." He continued to stand there over them with his arms crossed. His voice was calm and authoritative.  
  
The man also turned to Nicole. "Yeah, I'd like some answers, too. I had no idea you were married. You don't wear a wedding ring."  
  
Nicole held her head in her hands, then reached for her bathrobe, put in on and got out of bed. "It's a long story, Michael. Luke is my husband, technically but we're separated."  
  
"Separated? That's news to me, Nicole. I spent the night here two days ago and you mentioned nothing about us separating."  
  
"Oh come on Luke, so we're not officially separated. But you hardly spend any time here so we might as well be. I've been feeling really neglected lately and Michael and I met at a legal seminar a few weeks ago and hit it off."  
  
"So you're a lawyer." Luke asked staring at Michael.  
  
"Michael Barnes, Esquire. I specialize in divorce law."  
  
"Gee, how fitting." Luke snorted. "Will he be representing you during our divorce proceedings?"  
  
Nicole shrugged, uncomfortably. "Luke, can't we discuss this at another time?"  
  
Luke started to pace. "I want to discuss this now. I want to know why you had to sneak around with your lawyer friend, who by the way, has terrible taste in gym socks. If you're so neglected and unhappy, why couldn't you just tell me?"  
  
"I tried to. Remember all the fights we were having? Didn't that clue you in? And I still want to know why she is here. Lorelai, stop hovering in the hallway and come in here. I'm sure Luke wanted to bring you in here anyway, so don't be ashamed."  
  
Lorelai reluctantly walked into the room, her eyes downcast.  
  
"What does that mean, Nicole?" Luke asked.  
  
"Why were you bringing her here at one in the morning? Surely not to show her your craftsmanship on the bookcases you made."  
  
Luke got her veiled meaning and started to lose his temper. "Nicole, I know what you're insinuating and you couldn't be more wrong. And even if we were, why would I be so stupid to bring her here when we could stay in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Because maybe you wanted to get caught." Nicole said, smugly.  
  
"Nicole, you're so wrong. There is nothing going on with Lorelai and me. I'm not the one who's cheating here, so don't turn this around on me."  
  
"Maybe not physical cheating, Luke. But I've always felt like there were three of us in this marriage. She's your Camilla Parker-Bowles."  
  
Lorelai had enough. "Do not compare me to that horse-faced adulteress. And you're no Princess Di, either. And I doubt Prince Charles ever wore a flannel shirt, let alone a backwards baseball cap! Luke and I are not having an affair, emotional or otherwise. We're friends. And the reason I'm here, is because your poor husband wound up in jail tonight because he was so upset to find out that he was wearing Michael's socks that he took it out on his car. He got arrested and I had to come bail him out."  
  
"My car? What did you do to my car? And what about my socks?"  
  
"Your car is fine." Lorelai assured him, exasperatedly and then turned back to her target.  
  
"But Nicole, how could you do this to Luke? He doesn't deserve this. How could you hurt him like this? Are you really a heartless bitch?"  
  
Nicole wanted to slap Lorelai upon hearing this but she kept her cool. "No, I'm not a heartless bitch. But if you were married to a guy who was in love with another woman you'd probably do the same thing."  
  
Luke was taking in the exchange between the two women in his life. He was touched that Lorelai had jumped to his defense and a little embarrassed that she revealed his moment of jealous fury.  
  
But he was also shocked that Nicole had finally accused him of being in love with Lorelai. It was always lurking in the shadows but she was shining a light on his dirty little secret. He wondered what Lorelai was thinking.  
  
Lorelai scoffed at Nicole and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Lorelai, wait." Luke went after her.  
  
"Luke, I think I should go. Coming up here was a mistake. I think I've only made things worse. I'm sorry I let it slip about your boxing match with Michael's SUV."  
  
"It's okay. Thanks for coming to my defense. And for saying I'm nothing like Prince Charles." He paused. "And please don't listen to Nicole's accusations, she's only trying to justify her behavior."  
  
Lorelai looked up at his pleading eyes. "I know."  
  
"So you'll be okay here without me? I really should get home, it's been a long night."  
  
"I'll be fine. I won't do anything stupid, I promise."  
  
At that moment, Michael passed through, having hastily gotten dressed. He looked sheepishly at them.  
  
"Um, it was nice meeting you both."  
  
The pair stared at his disheveled state and Lorelai started to giggle at his inane comment.  
  
"Yeah, buddy, make sure you're wearing your socks." Luke muttered.  
  
Michael muttered an expletive under his breath and slammed the door.  
  
"Well, on that note. I think I should be going, too. Now you and Nicole can really talk about this."  
  
Luke sighed. "I'm not sure there's much more to say. But I'm going back in."  
  
"Good Luck." Lorelai wished him as she walked out the door. -----------------------------------  
  
Lorelai was in her Jeep on her way back to Stars Hollow. She was thinking about her evening and about the two men in her life.  
  
She recalled how sweet Jason was trying to be in explaining his reasons for giving her the key to his place. It was obviously a big step for him and she felt somewhat proud and pleased that she was able to pass his "bolt" test. In so many ways, he reminded her of herself and how she usually was in relationships.  
  
Neither had yet said the three little words that usually cement a relationship. She was sure with the key gesture that they were forthcoming from Jason. Would she be able to say them back and mean it? She really liked Jason, he was quirky, funny and had sophisticated taste. He was also pretty good in bed. But love?  
  
Lorelai then thought of Luke and all he had gone through tonight. Poor guy, she thought. She was really glad that she was able to help him out and decided not to stay at Jason's tonight.  
  
She wondered about Nicole's accusation. Luke was probably right, she was just trying to justify her behavior. Comparing her to Camilla, how rude. Still she did wonder if there was a grain of truth behind all the adulterous lies.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Luke came back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So." He said.  
  
"Michael left, I'm sure you're happy now." Nicole shrugged.  
  
"Nicole, in no way am I happy."  
  
Nicole sighed. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Nicole, like I said before this is not about me, it's about you cheating on me."  
  
"But you cheated first, Luke, in a way. You never really moved in here with me and you never wanted to wear a wedding band when I asked. You were never really committed to me, not in your heart."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Luke, it is true. I'm not the one you want to be with. I know that you love Lorelai and that she loves you, even though the two of you are so blind to the obvious. I saw the way she came to your defense tonight and the way she called me a heartless bitch. She obviously cares for you if she came out here to bail you out."  
  
"Yes, she cares because she's my friend. Why can't you understand that a man and a woman can be friends?"  
  
"Not when they look like the two of you. Luke, give me some credit here, I'm a lawyer and I know about people's motives." She sighed. "Listen, let's not make this any harder than it has to be. I can pull some strings and we can move this divorce along quickly. Then you and I can be free to be with the people we want to be with."  
  
Luke felt relieved upon hearing this. "Is Michael the guy you want to be with?"  
  
Nicole shook her head. "I don't know. I doubt he's the one, but at least I'll be able to find out." She paused.  
  
"And I'm probably the last person you want relationship advice from but you should open your eyes and go after what you really want. Luke, you won't be able to be with another woman unless you get this Lorelai thing out of your system. You two need to be honest with each other once and for all. Find out if you have a future with her, because I don't want another woman to go through what I've been through. If I've learned anything from our marriage is that it can't work if one of the spouses' hearts belongs to someone else. Luke, just promise me that you'll think about this."  
  
Luke looked at her, she really was being sincere. "Okay, I promise that I'll think about it. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be the husband you wanted me to be."  
  
"Me, too." Nicole gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I'm gonna get going. Hopefully you can get some peace and quiet now."  
  
Luke left the townhouse and drove back to Stars Hollow, glad that this night was behind him. He had the answers he sought from Nicole. She was right, he didn't want to put another woman through the ringer with his denial. He had some new questions to think about and needed to find the answers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Three's a Crowd, Chapter 2  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season (post "Girls in Bikinis, blah blah)  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following Monday morning, Lorelai entered the diner, laptop in hand, and walked up to the counter.  
  
Luke put up his hands. "No, you are not using my fax line today. My back hurts and I'm not in the mood to limbo."  
  
"I don't need your fax line Mr. Grouchy. Why does your back hurt?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's been bothering me ever since my meltdown in Litchfield."  
  
"Is that like my 'Meltdown in the Park?' Maybe we can get Baz to write a series of meltdown musicals. It could be a trilogy if we use the meltdown my mother had at the Danbury mall!"  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"You have to ask? So besides your back hurting, how's the rest of you holding up?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." Luke replied as he poured her a cup.  
  
"How did your talk with Nicole go?"  
  
"Not bad. Um, we're getting a divorce. She's gonna pull some strings to expedite it."  
  
"One of the advantages of divorcing a lawyer, I guess." Lorelai shrugged, as she opened her laptop. "I don't know if I should say I'm sorry or congratulations."  
  
"Either is fine with me." Luke sighed, wanting to change the subject. "So, why did you bring that thing in here if you're not going online?"  
  
"I'm writing a press release for the Inn's opening to send to the travel magazines. We can't afford to hire a publicist and I'm a decent writer so...hey, do you think the phrase 'rustic charm' is overused?"  
  
"When it applies to buildings that have outdated plumbing and toxic mold, yes. Why not just be straightforward?"  
  
"PR is all about spin, baby. I'm trying to balance the Weston heritage of the Dragonfly with Sookie's and my hip sensibility. It's not as easy as it sounds."  
  
"Well, I'm sure the muse will strike and you'll write something good. Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"A muse would be great. Can I get a roller-skating one like Olivia Newton John in Xanadu? That's an underrated classic. How many movies have Gene Kelly rollerskating to ELO? Wait, let me call Baz - he can use rollerskating as his theme for our musical!"  
  
"You and Baz will have to take it outside." Luke smirked. "Hey, I have to go upstairs for a minute, you'll be here when I get back?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Unless I'm in Xanadu."  
  
Luke disappeared in the back just as Lorelai's cell phone rang. Since Luke was gone for a minute she decided to tempt fate and answer it. Her caller ID said JStiles. It certainly wasn't the star of "The Prince & Me."  
  
"Hey Jason."  
  
"Lorelai. How is the new owner of my apartment key?"  
  
"Fine. I'm at Luke's writing a press release for the Inn. What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, I just got out of the dullest meeting ever with your father and our new client, Mr. Sutton. But he's our biggest account yet, so I hid my yawns well."  
  
"Good boy. So what else is new?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I missed not spending the entire weekend with you and I was hoping you were free for dinner tonight. You could come early and use the key."  
  
"Dude, you are way too fixated on that key. I think it's time to cut the cord."  
  
"Probably, I tend to get attached to inanimate objects. But I'm more attached to its more animated owner. So what do you say?"  
  
Just then, Luke came down the stairs when he heard Lorelai chatting on her cell phone he stopped to eavesdrop. Something about the tone of her voice indicated that she was talking to some guy.  
  
"Jason, tonight would be great. I'll come by your place around 7ish and I'll use the key, just to make you happy."  
  
"Sounds dirty. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye, Jason." Lorelai giggled, shut her phone and put it back in her bag just as Luke appeared with an envelope in his hand.  
  
"Were you just on your cell phone?" Luke asked accusatorily.  
  
"Moi, use my cell phone in your establishment?" Lorelai asked innocently, doing her best Miss Piggy.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice."  
  
"Well, it's probably the one in your head that sounds just like me."  
  
"Anyway, I have something for you." Luke placed the envelope in front of her.  
  
"I'm having déjà vu. Are you loaning me more money?"  
  
"No, I'm paying YOU back. For the bail." Luke lowered his voice.  
  
Lorelai opened the envelope and saw a check made out to her for $300.  
  
"Luke, you didn't have to pay me back. Besides, I still owe you $29, 700."  
  
"Just take it, okay? Think of it as a "thank you" for coming to get me the other night."  
  
"Okay, your welcome." She put the check in her purse.  
  
"Hey, maybe we should spend some of this money on some kind of wallowing ritual."  
  
"A wallowing ritual?" Luke asked.  
  
"You know eating pints of Ben & Jerry's, renting movies like "Steel Magnolias." When Rory broke up with Dean the first time, I introduced her to the wonderful world of wallowing. I figured that with your, um, new status, you might be in the mood to wallow."  
  
"I wouldn't be caught dead watching "Steel Magnolias" and I don't eat ice cream, but I might be up for some good old-fashioned wallowing."  
  
"Well in your honor we could get Tofutti and rent some baseball movies, we'll call it wallow lite."  
  
"Sounds good, are you free tonight?" Luke asked, knowing very well she wasn't.  
  
"Tonight?" Lorelai repeated. "Oh, um, I'd love to but I've got plans already."  
  
"You have a date?" Luke crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"What makes you think I have a date? Wait, were you eavesdropping on my conversation?"  
  
"You mean the cell phone conversation that supposedly was a product of my imagination?" Luke smirked.  
  
"Luke, you suck. Fine, I do have a date." Lorelai relented.  
  
"Someone you just met?"  
  
"What's with the interrogation, Luke?"  
  
"I'm not interrogating you, Lorelai. It's just that you've been privy to the details of my personal life, I thought maybe you'd like to share. I mean we're friends, right, isn't this what friends do?"  
  
"Yes, Luke, we're friends. Fine, I'll tell you about Jason. What do you want to know?"  
  
"How long have you known him?"  
  
"Since I was 14, we met at summer camp. Christopher and I hated him."  
  
"But you don't hate him now."  
  
"No, he's a good guy – he's funny, you'd like him. And he works with my dad, he likes him a lot."  
  
"How long have you been seeing him, I'm assuming you haven't been secretly dating him for the last twenty odd years?"  
  
Lorelai squirmed, embarrassed that she had never mentioned Jason to Luke before. He was right, she practically demanded to know every detail of his relationship with Nicole but he knew nothing about her private life.  
  
"Um, we've been seeing each other for a few months. He just gave me the key to his place."  
  
Lorelai wasn't sure why she let that slip out.  
  
Luke nodded. "I see, sounds serious."  
  
"I guess it is, I haven't really thought about the serious-ness level."  
  
"Well just make sure that you and he are on the same page, commitment wise. If I learned anything from my so called marriage, both parties need to have the same level of expectation, otherwise it won't work."  
  
"You are the relationship sage, aren't you?"  
  
"Well divorce will do that to you."  
  
The word divorce made Lorelai feel bad again for Luke. "Hey, do you want me to cancel my plans with Jason tonight?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can wallow it up, Luke style."  
  
"No, it's okay. Go have fun with, um, Jason."  
  
"Wait a minute. Do you want to come out with us tonight?"  
  
"Huh? Lorelai, I don't want to be a third wheel."  
  
"No, I'll call Jason and tell him that I forgot that I already made plans with you and rather than blow you off, I'll bring you along."  
  
"Lorelai, I'm sure the last thing he wants to see on a date with you is me."  
  
"Oh don't be silly. You guys will get along great. We'll take in a movie, something light, it'll be fun."  
  
"I don't know about this." Luke shook his head. But on the other hand, he was curious to see who this guy was. He wondered if Jason was the jerk speeding in the Audi that morning.  
  
"Listen, I'll talk to Jason and let you know the plans." Lorelai turned off her laptop. "I gotta get going, I'll call you later."  
  
Lorelai left the diner and got back into her jeep. As she drove to the Dragonfly she tried to ignore the little voice inside her head that was telling her that bringing Luke on her date with Jason was not a good idea. It wasn't a bad idea, she told herself, she was going to be a good girlfriend and a good friend at the same time. What was wrong with that? 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Three's a Crowd, Chapter 3  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season (post "Girls in Bikinis")  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon, Jason got out of a marathon teleconference with a client and decided to check his voicemail. He saw that he had a message from Lorelai and smiled.  
  
"Hi Jason, it's me again. Since you might be in another marathon meeting of boredom I just wanted to fill you in on the plans tonight in case we keep missing each other. We're still on for dinner tonight but we have a change in venue. Instead of me coming to Hartford, can you come to Stars Hollow at 7? I'd like us to meet at Luke's so you can try his coffee and the best burger in the state of Connecticut. And then we can go to the preview of the new Mary Kate and Ashley movie since I know you've been dying to see it. Oh and by the way, Luke is coming with us on our date. Call me and I'll explain, bye!"  
  
Jason was surprised to say the least. Luke was coming on their date? Was he a fan of the Olsen twins? Or did Lorelai have something kinky in mind by bringing another guy on their date? He immediately dialed her number.  
  
"Hey Jason." She answered.  
  
"Lorelai, hi. I just got your message and there were two things I wasn't quite clear on. First of all, you are the one with the strange fascination with the Olsen Twins, not me. And secondly, I thought I heard that you wanted to bring Duke on our date."  
  
"Not, Duke. Luke."  
  
"Right, Luke. I understand if you want us to eat at the diner, that's fine. But why on earth are you bringing him on our date? Is he a closet Olsen Twins fan?"  
  
"First of all, they now want to be called Mary Kate and Ashley, not the Olsen Twins. And the reason Luke is coming with us is I forgot I made plans with him tonight when I agreed to have dinner with you. He's going through a divorce and I've been trying to cheer him up. So I thought he might want to come out and take in a movie to get his mind off things."  
  
"That's so thoughtful of you Lorelai, but I was kind of hoping to spend some time alone with you tonight."  
  
"Oh come on Jason, it'll be fun. It's just one night. It's not like I'm planning to make a regular thing of this. And you and Luke can finally meet."  
  
"I didn't realize that Luke was such a good friend of yours. I thought he was just the burly coffee guy who drives his pickup truck too slow. And what if he wants to beat me up for that tailgating thing?"  
  
"Jason, don't worry. I'll protect you if Luke gets aggressive." She teased. "Hey, I realize that I'm springing this on you, but just do this for me, okay? If you do, you'll get a nice reward."  
  
Jason sighed. "Does that mean that you'll be coming home with me after the movie?"  
  
"Maybe." Lorelai said suggestively.  
  
"Okay, Luke can come with us to the movie. But when the Olsens have a sequel, I get to bring Crystal with us."  
  
"Oh Jason, you're the best. But you're kidding about Crystal, right?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
During the mid-afternoon lull at the diner the phone rang. "Luke's."  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Lorelai, what's up?"  
  
"I just spoke with Jason and he's cool with everything. He's coming to the diner for dinner around seven, so you guys can finally meet. Then when we're done, we're gonna go out to the movies."  
  
"So Jason's okay with this? Are you sure?"  
  
"He's fine. Don't worry, Luke. And don't you want to know what we're seeing?"  
  
"As long as it's not Kramer vs. Kramer."  
  
"Dude, you need to update your movie references. Anyway, we're seeing "New York Minute" starring the richest teens in the world, Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen!"  
  
"Never heard of them."  
  
"You've never heard of the Olsen twins?"  
  
"Is that like the Barbie twins?"  
  
"Well since you're not a twelve year old girl, I'll give you the scoop. Back in the day of TGIF on ABC, they played the painfully precocious Michelle Tanner on "Full House." Since then they have starred in many straight to video classics such as "When in Rome" and now sell everything from clothes to makeup at Wal-mart. They're self-made multi-millionaires and they're not even 18. But now every dirty old man is waiting for June 13th when they become legal. Did you know that there are over 3,000 countdown websites for the big day?"  
  
"Lorelai, you frighten me. So you want to drag me to this movie so you can call me a dirty old man?"  
  
"Well, you want to get your mind of your problems, don't you? There's nothing like a little Olsen magic to do that for you."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. This will be an evening to remember! See ya around seven, Luke."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Luke hung up the phone and sighed. It was going to be an evening to remember all right.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm not obsessed with the Olsens but I read an article in the NY Post how many hipsters are obsessed with the twins and that's where I got my info. And Lorelai is somewhat of a hipster, I could see her being into them. Plus CuteDean is in the movie so I'll have to put in a joke about that. Next up, the date! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Three's a Crowd, Chapter 4  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season (post "Girls in Bikinis")  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Around seven that night, Lorelai breezed into the diner in a pair of jeans, a dark silky blouse with her pink coat on top, with her long curls flowing down her back. Luke watched her come in and it struck him just how beautiful she was. He was tempted to tell her how much he liked her longer hairstyle, that there was something sexy about it. He imagined running his hands through those curls...  
  
"Earth to Luke."  
  
"Oh, hey Lorelai."  
  
"What were you daydreaming about?" She asked, taking her seat at the counter.  
  
"I wasn't daydreaming, I was just trying to remember when was the last time I placed an order for sugar packets."  
  
"Right, sugar packets. Well, I just heard from Jason, and he's running late – some client emergency. But the movie starts at 8:45, so we've got be out of here by eight at the latest. I've already secured our tickets online, so we don't have to worry about it being sold out."  
  
"You really think the movie will sell out?"  
  
"Luke, all the eighth grade girls in northern Connecticut will be at this screening so they can lord it over their dorky friends that they were able to see the movie before the rest of the class does. Don't you know anything about tween culture?"  
  
"Apparently not. So you're saying that the three of us will be the only adults at this movie?"  
  
"Well, there will be the aforementioned dirty old men."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Great, so do you want to order?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, and coffee. Oh, did you eat yet?"  
  
"Yeah, just had something on my dinner break, why?"  
  
"Well, if Jason doesn't show to dinner, I was hoping you could keep me company."  
  
"Sorry Lorelai, I have a diner to run until Lane comes to relieve me, so I'm afraid you'll have to go solo on this one or just hope that your boyfriend shows up soon."  
  
"Some date you are." She pouted.  
  
"Jason's your date, I'm just tagging along." Luke explained as he poured her coffee. "Excuse me but I've got some orders to take."  
  
Lorelai wondered if she had seen a hint of jealousy in Luke's voice. She shrugged it off, she was probably just imagining things.  
  
Just then the bell jingled and Jason came through the door, still dressed in his work clothes. He scanned the small diner for Lorelai and saw her at the counter. As he approached her, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god, Jason you startled me." She exclaimed, jumping in her seat.  
  
Jason leaned over to kiss her on the mouth, but she turned her head so he got her cheek instead.  
  
"Nice kiss hello." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't think we should be PDA-ing it up in front of Luke."  
  
Jason looked around for the flannel clad owner but didn't see him.  
  
"Lorelai, I don't even think he's watching us. Do you see him?"  
  
She scanned the dining area. "Oh, he must be in the kitchen, I guess it's okay."  
  
She gave him a full kiss on the lips just as Luke returned from the kitchen with her order. He felt a twinge of jealousy upon witnessing this. Well at least there's no tongue, he thought.  
  
"Here you go, Lorelai," he announced. "Here's your cheeseburger, just the way you like it."  
  
"Thanks, Luke. Okay here comes the big introduction. Jason Stiles, this is Luke Danes. Luke this is Jason."  
  
Jason held out his hand to Luke. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Luke nodded. "Uh, nice to meet you, too." He noticed Jason's hand. "Oh, sorry I'd shake your hand but it's got some grill grease on it."  
  
Jason pulled back his hand. "It's okay, we can shake hands later."  
  
Luke stared at Jason, taking him in. So this definitely was the guy he spotted her with that day in her jeep. He was also pretty sure he was the jerk in the tailgating car. He was well dressed, in an expensive suit and overcoat, which contrasted greatly to his very casual usual uniform. So he was right when he told Lorelai that she liked her men all GQ'ed up.  
  
There was a bit of an awkward silence until Lorelai broke it. "Oh, Jason why don't you order something, we need to get out of here soon to make the movie."  
  
"Do you need a menu?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh no, I'll just have what Lorelai's having, minus the cheese. I'm lactose intolerant, you don't want to know what happens to me if I eat dairy. It's not pretty...I'm rambling, aren't I? Yeah, just a burger well done, with fries and a glass of water."  
  
Luke nodded. "Coming right up." He disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai turned to Jason. "So that wasn't so bad, huh?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, I feel kind of intimidated by him. He's got this, oh I don't know, weird stare. I feel like he's judging me or something. Maybe he just reminds me of the guys who used to beat me up at Exeter, without the school uniforms."  
  
"Luke's not going to beat you up. He only kicks cars and the only person he ever tried to beat up was my daughter's first boyfriend. And that wasn't even a fight - it was more like bitch slapping."  
  
"Wow, that's comforting." Jason said nervously.  
  
"Just relax. Be your charming self. It'll be okay." She reassured him.  
  
A few minutes later, Luke returned with Jason's dinner.  
  
"You want anything else?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Jason looked at Luke. "Um, no we're okay here. Right Lorelai?"  
  
"I'd like some more coffee, Luke."  
  
After he refilled her cup, Jason and Lorelai continued their meal at the counter while Luke took care of his other customers.  
  
A few minutes later, Lane came into the diner. "Hey boss, I'm here," she announced.  
  
"Great, thanks for filling in for me on short notice."  
  
"No problem. I need the money. Zack, Brian and I are buying a refrigerator tomorrow. Now I can actually eat real food at my place."  
  
"Real food is good." Lorelai said. "Although I'm all for the wonders of takeout. Hey Lane, have you met Jason? Lane, this is my boyfriend Jason Stiles."  
  
"Jason, this is Lane. She's the best waitress that Luke has ever had and she also happens to be Rory's best friend. She's also a kick-ass drummer."  
  
"Hello, Lane. It's a pleasure."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'd hang around and chat but I gotta get ready for work. Have a good time tonight."  
  
Luke watched the exchange, feeling uncomfortable hearing Lorelai describer Jason as her boyfriend. It was okay when he used the term but he just didn't like hearing it from Lorelai. He went into the back to give Lane some instructions as the couple finished their dinner.  
  
After talking to Lane, Luke decided there was something he needed to do. He went upstairs to his apartment and put on his date outfit. He hadn't planned on changing clothes but seeing Jason in his suit made Luke feel like a poor relation. He looked in the mirror and combed his hair, and decided it was time for a haircut. He also needed a shave but didn't have the time. The scruffy look would have to do but at least he had on his leather jacket.  
  
Luke came downstairs just as Jason was helping Lorelai on with her coat. He noticed that he was pulling some of her curls away from her neck so they wouldn't get caught in her collar. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Are you two ready to go?"  
  
Lorelai looked up and took in the sight of him in what she called his "Nicole outfit." She mentally chastised herself for thinking that, it was just Luke dressed up.  
  
"You changed?"  
  
"Yeah, it's no big deal." Luke shrugged. "So, am I riding with you or should I take my truck?"  
  
"Um, why don't you take your truck? My car really only seats two comfortably." Jason explained.  
  
He didn't want to say that his plan was to bring Lorelai back to his place after the movie and he didn't want to have to give Luke a ride back home.  
  
The threesome walked out of the diner and Luke decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Oh, so what kind of car do you drive Jason? So I can follow you guys to the movies?"  
  
Jason started to get nervous again. "Um, it's the Audi over there." He hoped Luke wouldn't recognize him as the tailgater.  
  
"Hmmm, that car looks familiar. We don't really get Audis in Stars Hollow – this is more of a Jeep and GMC truck kind of place. We have the occasional minivan or SUV, but not many sports cars. I seem to remember one morning a couple of months ago, some guy was tailgating me in a car that looks just like yours."  
  
Jason gave in and put up his hands. "Okay it was me. You got me. I'm really sorry about that. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have done it, I swear."  
  
Luke smiled. "It's okay. I know the speed limit is probably not what you're used to. But let's not speed on the way to the movies, okay? I want to get there in one piece."  
  
Lorelai watched this with fascination, she had a feeling that Luke was trying to put Jason in his place. She also found this exchange to be vaguely familiar.  
  
"Okay guys, let's stop the chit chat and let's go, otherwise we will have to speed to make the movie."  
  
Jason and Luke agreed and they got in their cars. Luke rolled his eyes when he noticed that Jason didn't hold the door open for Lorelai as she got in the passenger seat of his car.  
  
As he followed them to the movie theater, Luke smiled to himself. Jason really was no competition. So he wore fancy clothes and drove an expensive sports car. Underneath he was just an insecure guy who probably still couldn't believe his luck that he was dating a woman like Lorelai. She still wondered what she saw in him though. Was it the wealthy trappings or did she really love this guy? Luke was hoping to find out tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Three's a Crowd, Chapter 5  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season (post "Girls in Bikinis")  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh that must be the line for the movie. Just follow the high pitched chatter of pubescent girls." Lorelai said as she and Jason stood in the lobby of the Loews Plainville, having just retrieved their tickets from the vending machine.  
  
"I hope we didn't lose Luke." Jason said. "I tried to drive slowly but I'm not sure if he was following me."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Luke will be here, he's got a better sense of direction than I have."  
  
Just then, she spotted him. "Luke! Over here!"  
  
Luke approached them, embarrassed. "You didn't have to yell out my name like that. I could spot you amongst the throngs of teenage girls."  
  
"Are you saying that I look old, Luke?" She teased.  
  
"Not old, just um, older?" Luke shrugged, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.  
  
"Well, I would have trouble picking you out." Jason said, smiling at Lorelai.  
  
"Ew, Jason that's gross. You would try to pick me up if you thought I was underage?"  
  
Luke laughed. "Well I guess neither of us is getting out of this gracefully."  
  
Jason agreed and relaxed a little. This was the first time that night that he didn't feel so threatened.  
  
"Ooh, the line is moving. This is so exciting. I can't wait for the movie." Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I think she's more excited than the kids." Luke said to Jason.  
  
"Yeah, that's one of the things I like about her, she's like a kid at heart."  
  
"I know." Luke agreed. "When I was teaching her how to fish, she was cooing and naming all the fish, just like a little kid."  
  
"Get out of town! Fishing? Lorelai, you're not the outdoor type!"  
  
"I'm not, but Luke is. He was only teaching me because I was dating this guy who liked to fish. Needless to say it didn't work out."  
  
Luke had momentarily forgotten about why he was teaching her to fish in the first place. He mentally kicked himself for bringing it up. Not only was that an uncomfortable memory for him, but it also reminded him of Nicole. When Lorelai told him she was going on a date with the fishing guy that was when he made up his mind to ask Nicole out.  
  
Lorelai noticed a change in Luke's demeanor. "Are you okay, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just reminded of Nicole."  
  
"Nicole liked to fish?"  
  
"No, but she liked to eat fish." Luke lied.  
  
"Who's Nicole?" Jason asked. "Is that your ex?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yup."  
  
"I've always had a thing for girls named Nicole. You know, Kidman, Eggert....In fact, I used to date a girl named Nicole when I was at Princeton."  
  
"Really? I think Nicole mentioned that she went to Princeton. Her last name is Leahy."  
  
"No way! I dated a Nicole Leahy. She's a skinny brunette, right?"  
  
"Well, when we were together, Nicole's hair was red and lately it's been blond."  
  
"Well, she's definitely a brunette, if you know what I mean." Jason said lasciviously. "We dated when I was a junior, she was a sophomore. We went out for about six months, I really liked her but she two-timed me with my fraternity brother, so we broke up."  
  
"Gee, I guess old habits die hard." Luke said.  
  
"You mean, she cheated on you? That's really harsh."  
  
Luke nodded, not quite believing that he and Jason had more than one woman in common. Meanwhile. Lorelai was the one feeling kind of like a third wheel while Luke and Jason bonded over their shared misfortune.  
  
"Come on guys, let's find our seats."  
  
"Well, I need an aisle seat." Jason said. "Just in case I get any calls, so I can make an easy escape. You don't want me to be climbing all over you, I hate when people constantly do that during a movie, it's so annoying."  
  
"Why can't you turn your phone off?" Luke asked.  
  
"Because my clients call me at all hours and I need to be available to them. But I'll leave my phone on vibrate."  
  
"How considerate." Luke muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai found three empty seats near the back of the theatre and claimed them. Luke sat in the third seat, Jason on the aisle and Lorelai in between them.  
  
"Jason, honey, since you have the aisle seat, will you also be on snack duty? Can you get me a coke, a large popcorn with extra butter and some nachos? Oh, do you want anything, Luke?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Are you serious? Why would I eat overpriced junk food? It's bad enough that movies cost nearly ten bucks these days...."  
  
"Okay, I'll take that as a no, Mr. Ranty-Pants."  
  
"I'll be back with the snacks, Lorelai."  
  
After Jason disappeared, Lorelai turned to Luke. "So besides the overpriced tickets and the sugar filled snacks, are you having a good time? You and Jason seem to be bonding."  
  
"Yeah, he's okay, I guess. I can't believe that Nicole cheated on him, too. Small world."  
  
Luke saw a glint in Lorelai's eye and knew he was in trouble. "I beg of you, please do not start singing that song."  
  
"What song Luke? You mean the small world song? It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small small world!"  
  
Some of the girls sitting in front of Lorelai started to snicker. "Gawd, Disney World is like so elementary school." One of them said.  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue at the back of the girls' heads. "Some people just don't know how to have fun."  
  
"Come on Lorelai, let's not get into a fight with the little girls. You're the grown up here, set an example."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Lorelai gave him a mock salute.  
  
Luke looked at his watch, they still had a few minutes until the movie started and stood up. "I'm going to the men's room, I'll be right back."  
  
"Fine, leave me all alone." Lorelai pouted as he left.  
  
A minute later, Jason returned with the snacks. "They were all out of nachos, can you believe it? So I bought an extra tub of popcorn. Hey where did Luke go? Did he bail so soon?"  
  
"No, he didn't bail. He just went to the bathroom."  
  
Jason sat down and handed Lorelai her snacks. "Then I get a couple of seconds alone with you."  
  
He leaned over and started to kiss her but he felt his cell phone vibrate.  
  
"Damn it." Jason said, pulling away from Lorelai and answering his phone. "Jason Stiles. Oh Mr. Sutton, hi." He motioned to Lorelai that he would have to take this and walked up the aisle out of the theater.  
  
Lorelai sat back and pouted again, feeling neglected just as Luke returned from his trip to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm back." He announced and Lorelai smiled up at him.  
  
"Well at least one of you is here." She said as she stood so Luke could get to his seat. She felt the back of his leg brush her thigh as he went past her, sending an involuntary thrill through her. Okay, what the hell was that?  
  
"What happened to Jason? Did you send him back for more junk food?" Luke said surveying the two tubs of popcorn and jumbo sized Coke she had on her lap on a card board tray.  
  
"No, he got a call from a client." Lorelai said shaking her head. "He's always doing that, taking calls on our dates. I used to think it was cute, but now it's just annoying."  
  
"So you didn't invite me out tonight to cheer me up, did you? You just wanted someone to keep you company while Jason chatters away on his cell phone." Luke teased.  
  
"Ah, you always see right through me, Luke."  
  
Luke only wished. Well at least he was starting to see the chink in Jason's armor – he hoped that he would have many calls from clients that night.  
  
The lights started to darken as the first movie trailers popped up on the screen. Lorelai tried to concentrate on the trailers but she wondered how long Jason was going to be gone. Meanwhile, Luke tried to concentrate on the inane attempts at Hollywood movie studio marketing but he was also distracted. He had watched movies before with Lorelai but never sat next to her in the darkness of the theater.  
  
He hadn't meant to brush against her thigh before but it was a nice little thrill. He wondered if he could test the boundaries. After all, if she did notice that he was invading her space, he could just blame it on the cramped seats of the theater.  
  
Lorelai's arm was on the arm rest so Luke placed his arm alongside hers on his armrest, making the tiniest bit of contact. Lorelai didn't move or flinch so he left it there, enjoying the touch of her silk blouse against his leather sleeve.  
  
Just as the opening credits of "New York Minute" started, Jason returned. "Oh good, I didn't miss anything." He whispered to Lorelai.  
  
Unfortunately for Luke, she removed her arm so she could snuggle up against Jason's shoulder. Luke sighed and tried to concentrate on the silliness of the movie. He did think the Olsens were kind of hot but he found them kind of creepy, kind of Stepford-ish.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai was having a ball. She was snuggled against Jason and she laughed out loud at the Olsen's antics. Occasionally she would whisper some private joke in Jason's ear. Occasionally she snuck glances over at Luke to see if he was enjoying the movie. He was sitting in his usual movie watching pose, legs spread and arms crossed, brow furrowed. She was relieved when she saw him chuckle. She really did want him to have a good time.  
  
When the movie ended and the credits started to roll, Luke stood up. Lorelai pushed him back down into his seat.  
  
"Luke, we're not going yet! I like to watch the credits of movies, and I think they're showing bloopers."  
  
Just then, Jason's phone went off again. "Oh, I've got to take this," he said, "I'll meet you in the lobby."  
  
"Well at least the guy had the courtesy not to call during the movie," Lorelai sighed.  
  
When the credits were done, the lights came all the way back up.  
  
"So you're ready to go?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah. So, did you like the movie Luke?"  
  
"It was kind of cute I guess, but I'm not the target audience."  
  
"Yeah, but did you think about Nicole at all during the movie?"  
  
"Nicole who?" Luke asked, smiling. Truth be told, he didn't think about her once, mostly because he was thinking about the woman sitting next to him.  
  
"Well I liked it a lot. And didn't you think that the guy who played Trey looked a lot like Dean?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. I kept thinking he looked really familiar." Luke agreed.  
  
"Well I guess we should go before the ushers kick us out."  
  
Luke and Lorelai left the theater and scanned the lobby for Jason. They saw him near the entrance still on his cell phone.  
  
He hung up as they approached him. "Lorelai, I'm afraid I have to cut this short. I need to go back to the office to revise Mr. Sutton's contract and fax it to him. I'm really sorry about this."  
  
"This can't wait until tomorrow Jason?" Lorelai said, disappointed.  
  
"No, it can't I'm sorry. Mr. Sutton is flying to London first thing and I have to get this contract signed before he goes. I guess I'm going to have to leave you in Luke's hands then."  
  
"I'll get her home safely." Luke nodded, relieved that Lorelai wasn't going to be spending the night with Jason.  
  
Jason gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips and headed out to the parking lot.  
  
Lorelai watched him go and then turned back to Luke, linking her arm through his. "Well, I guess it's just the two of us now."  
  
"Just the two of us." He repeated as they headed towards his pickup. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Three's a Crowd, Chapter 6  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season (post "Girls in Bikinis")  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
On the drive home, Lorelai chattered on about the movie while Luke half- listened to her, distracted by the throbbing of his heart beneath the leather. It was funny, he didn't feel nervous all night while Jason was there. But once he had left Lorelai "in his hands" he felt like they were really on a date and he was taking her home.  
  
It's just Lorelai, he kept reminding himself. You see her everyday and she's been in your truck before. Hell, she even drove it to Yale and back, once she learned how to work his "misogynistic" stick. Stop being so nervous, he told himself.  
  
Soon enough, he drove into the town center of Stars Hollow.  
  
"Do you want to come to the diner for some coffee or do you want me to drop you at home?"  
  
"You said the magic word. Coffee! And some pie, too?"  
  
"Lorelai, you had about a tub and a half of popcorn at the movie and you still have room for pie? Where do you put it all?"  
  
"Oh I carry little fat eating gremlins with me in my purse – when you're not looking I give them my food!" She joked. "I guess I'm blessed with an iron stomach, as you say, and the infamous Gilmore metabolism."  
  
Luke pulled his truck in front of the diner. It was almost eleven and the diner was dark.  
  
He got out of the truck and quickly walked around to the passenger side to let her out. Lorelai thought that was a little odd, but appreciated the chivalrous gesture, noticing that he had also held the car door for her after the movie.  
  
"Thanks, Luckinbaugh."  
  
Luke unlocked the front door to the diner, ushered her inside and turned on the light. He headed over to the coffee machine noting it was still warm. Lane must've forgotten to clean out the pot, but it was still half-full and maybe she knew that Lorelai would want coffee. In any case, he tuned on the machine to heat up the coffee for her.  
  
"Your coffee should be warmed up in a minute. I'm going to boil some water for my tea."  
  
"Thanks." She said as she took off her coat and went to the pie plate to see if any was left. She was in luck - there was one slice of apple.  
  
"Hey, Luke. Can you get me a plate for the pie?"  
  
"Sure," came his voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, do you ever eat dessert, Luke? I mean I know you think that sugar is the root of all evil, but don't you ever indulge?"  
  
"I like fruit, that's my dessert."  
  
"What's your favorite fruit?"  
  
"Depends on the season."  
  
"What do you like now?"  
  
"Berries are good – blueberries, strawberries, raspberries."  
  
"Yummy, me too. Huh, I'm learning all these things about you tonight."  
  
"Like what?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, for one that you like the Olsen twins. Oh and that you're a considerate date – with the chivalrous door holding thing and all."  
  
"I do not like the Olsen twins."  
  
"You said they were cute, Luke."  
  
"I said the movie was cute."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Who is your favorite - Mary Kate or Ashley?"  
  
"Couldn't tell 'em apart."  
  
"Yeah, me neither."  
  
Just then the kettle whistle blew and Luke went to retrieve his tea and Lorelai's coffee. He noticed that she was calling him her date again but this time he didn't argue. She also liked that she hadn't mentioned Jason since he left them in the parking lot.  
  
He returned with her coffee and came around the counter so he could sip his tea.  
  
Lorelai was not used to sitting side by side with Luke at the counter and stood up.  
  
"Hey, let's sit at a table so we don't crane our necks, like Rory did on her date with Trevor."  
  
Luke smiled, remembering the night they watched "Casablanca" and Rory called her mom in a panic over her bad date. There she was, using the word 'date' again. He brought their dessert over to the table and joined her.  
  
"So tell me, Luke. What did you really think of Jason? I respect your opinion and I really want to know what you think."  
  
"He seems like an okay guy." Luke sighed, he shouldn't have jinxed himself before.  
  
"So is that Luke-speak for you didn't want to disembowel him?"  
  
Luke chuckled at the image. "Yeah, he seems nice enough, and aside from the cell phone thing, he seems to care about you. And of course we have the Nicole two-timing thing in common."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you have the same taste in women." She paused. "Hey, you don't happen to know a bimbo named Crystal, do you?"  
  
"Can't say that I do. Who is she?"  
  
"Oh, just some woman Jason takes to functions or something."  
  
"He sees other women?"  
  
"Not really, he was when he and I started dating. You see, my parents didn't know about us and Jason had to bring someone to a charity event, so he brought Crystal."  
  
"Wait a second. Your folks don't know about Jason? I thought you said that he works with your dad and that they get along?"  
  
"He does, but it's complicated. And I don't know - I don't like my parents to know too much about my personal life. I kind of like to keep it separate."  
  
"That must be tough for Jason, if he works for your dad and he can't talk about you. What if he lets it slip?"  
  
"He'd better not." Lorelai said emphatically.  
  
"Well, at some point, you'll have to tell them. I mean, it's getting serious, right?"  
  
"I don't know, Luke."  
  
"So you're not serious about him?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She sighed. "I really like him but there's something holding us back and I'm not sure if it's me or him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he didn't want to come to Gran's funeral and he's got this really strange dog that was trained by monks or something. It's creepy, the dog doesn't bark or roll over or sit, he just sits there and stares! And tonight, I was supposed to go home with him after the movie, but even if I did he still doesn't let me sleep in the same bed with him! But instead he had to go take care of business and you wound up taking me back here. Sometimes I think he's more committed to his damn cell phone than he is to me, even though he gave me a talking key!"  
  
Luke took in her rant, sensing that she hadn't meant to reveal all of that. He wasn't even tempted to ask why in the world Jason wouldn't sleep in the same bed as Lorelai. If he were lucky enough to have her with him in his bed, he would never ask her to leave.  
  
"You sound a little conflicted about your feelings."  
  
"Conflicted? That's the story of my love life. You see, I want a relationship in my life - a real relationship. But with Jason I feel like I'm playing at it. It's fun, it's a distraction but it doesn't feel real. I want to feel something, I want to fall passionately in love and be swept away by it all. Is it wrong to want that?"  
  
Luke looked at her wistful face. "No, it's not. I think deep down, that's what we all want."  
  
"Is that what you want?" She asked.  
  
Luke put down his tea cup and looked up at her. "I think so."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Wow. Who would've thunk it? Luke Danes, closet romantic."  
  
"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He said sheepishly.  
  
"It'll be our secret." Lorelai whispered.  
  
As she always did when things were getting a little too intimate between them, she looked for an escape. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, it's getting late. It's a school night, you know."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, do you want me to walk you home? After all, I told Jason I would get you home safely."  
  
Lorelai was about to say 'no,' but for some reason tonight she didn't mind an escort.  
  
"Sure, Stars Hollow is dangerous this time of night." She joked.  
  
Luke brought their cups and plates into the kitchen and by the time he returned, Lorelai already had on her coat and was standing by the door. He had missed an opportunity to help her on with her coat and maybe getting a chance to touch her hair. You're pathetic, he told himself.  
  
As they started down the street, both were uncharacteristically quiet. Well Lorelai was at least. Luke felt nervous again. Part of him liked that they didn't necessarily have to fill the air with meaningless chatter, but he wondered what she was thinking. He felt like he was on a first date with a woman he really liked, or in this case had already fallen in love with.  
  
Lorelai enjoyed the silence of their walk. If she were with Jason, she would probably be babbling about her shoes or something just to fill the quiet. But this was Luke, the monosyllabic man and for once she relaxed and let the quiet of the town surround her.  
  
Soon enough, they reached her front door.  
  
"Well here we are." Lorelai said, breaking the silence. "Thanks for getting me home safely."  
  
Luke enjoyed the sight of her bathed in the soft glow of the porch light.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Lorelai chuckled. "You know, Luke. It's funny, I feel like we're on a real date here."  
  
"Yeah?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Well, you're in your Nic- I mean date outfit. And you've just walked me home and we're on my porch. All that's missing is the 'I had a great time' 'me, too' exchange and the awkward good-night kiss."  
  
Well, since she was putting ideas in his head....  
  
"I had a great time." Luke said, smiling.  
  
"Me too." Lorelai laughed.  
  
Luke took a step closer and Lorelai stopped laughing upon the realization that he was in fact, going to kiss her. Well, it was her own damn fault, she thought, but she didn't move.  
  
It's now or never, he thought. Luke leaned in and gave Lorelai a gentle kiss on her mouth. Lorelai felt his soft lips on hers and the thrill she felt earlier that evening when Luke brushed against her in the dark theater came back to her. She reached her arms around his waist and he pulled her closer, finally running his fingers through her long curls. As he was about to deepen the contact, she pulled away.  
  
Lorelai saw his disappointment but smiled at him. "Sorry, but I don't tongue on the first date."  
  
"So this WAS a date?" Luke asked.  
  
"Afraid so." Lorelai nodded.  
  
"But what about Jason?"  
  
"Oh, he was just the third wheel."  
  
"So does this mean we can do this again sometime, without Jason, I mean?" Luke asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Lorelai smiled at him. "Goodnight Luke, sweet dreams."  
  
"Right back at ya." Luke replied, as he watched her go inside. He practically walked on air back to the diner. This was definitely the best date he had been on in his entire life. He would always think fondly of the Olsen Twins.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai couldn't stop grinning, thinking about her goodnight kiss with Luke. She never anticipated this evening's conclusion when she suggested that Luke join her on her date. But sometimes life delivers a nice surprise once in a while. Now she only had to take care of that pesky Jason problem....  
  
The End 


End file.
